


playing to win

by CapriciousCrab



Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: A bet is made and dinner is at stake.





	playing to win

**Author's Note:**

> based off this tumblr prompt:
> 
> “Not everyone is out to get you. Stop thinking that. It’s annoying.”

“I can’t believe this is happening! Look at this shit, Phil. They are actively teaming up against me!”

Phil can’t breathe for laughing. They’ve spent the afternoon lazing about on the sofa before deciding to play a bit of Mario Kart, taking turns in the Grand Prix mode. They have a running bet- loser has to make dinner, with proper cooking, and Dan is down 3-2. 

“Oh my god, Dan, not everyone is out to get you! Stop thinking that… it’s annoying,” Phil giggles. 

“I’ll show you annoying!” Dan squawks as he narrows his eyes in concentration. His cheeks are flushed pink and his teeth dig into his bottom lip as he smashes the buttons on his controller. “I refuse to let this happen, Phil.”

Phil leans back and watches the drama unfold, his eyes moving from Dan’s flustered face to the screen. He grins as the two players in the lead work in tandem to prevent Dan from edging ahead, his shout of laughter drowned out by Dan’s indignant wail when he comes in third place once more.

“Nooo! Oh, for fuck’s sake!” Dan spits out, tossing the controller onto the table. 

He’s sulking a bit and Phil can’t help but think it’s kind of adorable. Not adorable enough to get out of making Phil’s victory dinner, but cute enough for him to lean over and lay a smacking kiss on Dan’s pouty bottom lip.

“Tough break, babe. Maybe next time, yeah?” Phil says as he reaches for the controller, a barely concealed smirk on his face. “I’d really love a stir-fry for dinner so you better get started. All that chopping to do.”

He can actually hear Dan’s teeth grinding as he pushes up from the sofa and stomps toward the kitchen. 

“All that chopping to do” Dan singsongs bitterly. “_Honestly_…”

Phil snickers as he starts another round. He’ll show Dan his appreciation later, right now he’s got some losers to beat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> you can like or reblog   
[here](https://capriciouscrab.tumblr.com/post/187567512065/70) if you want :)


End file.
